The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to sidewall panel assemblies for use in aircraft assemblies.
During a pressure change on an aircraft (such as a decompression event), air may flow from a passenger cabin to a cargo bay below the cabin through a cabin sidewall. Accordingly, the cabin sidewalls include decompression panels or decompression grilles. Known decompression panels are solid panels and move to create an opening in the sidewall. At least some known decompression panels swing into the space between the sidewall and fuselage skin during a decompression event. However, during normal use, air cannot flow through the decompression panel. Accordingly, a separate return air opening may be provided above or below the decompression panel, for example, by leaving openings in the panel frame and a gap in the sidewall. Such openings and gaps can allow sound waves to propagate from the space between the fuselage and the sidewall into the cabin. Further, such configurations may generate additional noise when air flows past the structures. Additionally, to gain more cabin volume, the sidewalls may be positioned closer to the fuselage skin. In such a situation, the decompression panels do not have enough of a gap to swing open (e.g., the panel will hit the fuselage skin or other structure behind the sidewall during a decompression event).
Other known decompression grilles include an opening having louvers or have several openings through the grille. These openings allow air to flow through the grille during a decompression event so the grille does not move during the decompression event. A baffle is coupled to the backside of the grille opening(s) to limit the amount of return air flow and to decrease the noise in the cabin and can release from the grille during a decompression event. However, to allow for sufficient air return flow (as defined by regulations) through the sidewall, a portion of the opening is not covered by the baffle. Accordingly, sound waves can propagate through the grille at the uncovered portion and/or the louvers may generate sound as air flows past the louvers.